Stiles Wenchester
by Commander K
Summary: Stiles windchester had a lot of names ,IDs,cards and Some times just stole identities but the one thing he made up was Stiles Stilinski and now he's stuck because He might have Fell in love with a werewolf who might be in love with his alter ego and now he can't get back up Sorry I'm bad at summaries I'm still trying to not suck at this ...ok. Past LuciferxStiles
1. Where's stiles?

It was right after first period at school, Scott was at his locker and was pacing around, his crooked jaw opening before snapping shut. His puppy eyes had a worried look. His right hand a had his phone and his other was in his pocket. He could feel his wolf wine. His puppy like eyes look at the phone to see if he was texted something. And no, no new messages at all. Scott started to get worried, his buddy never missed school or skipped. Not even if he was sick, he would still go!

Scott was so focused on his phone, he didn't even notice Allison walking his way. Allison frowned when she seen Scott focus on his phone and not on her. Her frown turned into a scrawl as she recalled the reason for Scotts behavior. Stiles wasn't here today much to her amusement and Scott's despair. She HATES stiles, the lanky idiot was annoying, always taking Scotts attention and don't get her started on his attitude. Hates how Much closer they are. Hates how much Scott depends on him more then her. Hates that one Insee tiny little mess up with him around, could mean the end. For her and Scott's relationship along with her reputation as She's knows it.

She quickly smiled a fake smile and walked up to Scott. She tapped him on his shoulder and faked a giggled as Scott jumped before turning around to look at her. he looked relieved, she felt a since of happyness at the look "Allison! have you seen Stiles' Scott ask the female hunt. usually he would be a studering mess as he talked to Allison but he was worried about Stiles. Allison frowned sadly and shook her head. 'no, i havent' she said sadly. scott sighed but didnt press, at least she checked Scott thought, Allison and Stiles got along.

Allison felt accomplished as Scott belived her.

she grabbed his hands and said with a forced Cheer "let's go to class ok!" Pulling him. Scott smiled and instantly forgot about Stiles when her hands touched his. His Mind focused only on Allison.

jackson or lucifer sighed and shooked his head as he watched the exchange, humans were dumb, well maybe not Stiles or Sam. but Dean and Scott defiantly were.

Jackson -not for the first time mind you- woundered how stiles ever put up with ether dean or scott, he felt a tug on his arm. he smiled as he turned

knowing exacly who it was, lydia...

the only wamen that could kill him without breaking a nail or sweat that is. he smiled at his freind. the red head smirked in the most evillest of ways, he grind and asked 'what is it this time?' he questioned her she blinked with faked innocence. "i have no idea what you're talking about'

she lied and dragged him off. he laughed and grinned while he stumbled after her. he never met someone so better then lydia Martian...

nor did he want to.

Micheal hid as he watch his old brother be dragged away, not wanting Lucifer to know he's here. As usual.

He wanted to speak with his older brother but was to scared to screw it up and get into anther fight with him. Or start another war. Sure he **will** talk to the older arc angel...eventually.

But not right now he thought.

Out of no where a hand grabbed his shoulder, he jumped into the air with a shout. Before hearing laughter, he turned to see his young brother Gabriel laughing like a madman.

"You should have seen your face, Michael!" He wheezed out, tears in his eyes from laughing to hard. Micheal sighed before walking away. But felt Gabriel grab his shoulder, tugging him back, "come on brother!' Gabriel said as he started to drag his older brother away, Michael sighed and let him, not liking how the day was going.

 **And done with the first official chapter! Next ima try chapter 2, sorry for the years of waiting...it's been tough on me**


	2. Missing Mate

Scott pov

I woke up but I didn't see stiles "stiles " I didn't here an answer. I didn't here a heart beat ether _weird_ "stiles " i got up and check the bathroom but he was not there where the hell is _he_ I grabbed (I almost said grob ) my phone and called him "hello sorry I probably be using my other other phone so call it bye bye oh Ps if you are the FBI you can't track down this phone so Nice try " _other phone?FBI?what?_ So I called Allison

Stiles pov

I was tired I've been driving all day and night I finally got a room in a motel called I don't remember but I think it's called ~right motel~ back on track I meet up with my brothers Dean and Sam "hey bros so what's the case again ""it's the invisible Casper remember now""uh yah I remember the killing Casper invisible thing "good lets go see the scene okay kid "

Allison pov(ha you were thinking it would be Scott)

I woke up to a phone ringing "h-hello ""hi it's Scott ""Scott it's like 8:56!scott were going to be late for school ""no it's Sunday "uh"stiles is messing "what""meeting at Derek loft like right now "ok bu-" cut off cruddy time to go

Derek's pov(still not going to be Scott (I almost put stott))

I was wondering why Scott text me pack meeting?maby it was about Lydia aga- my thoughts were interrupted by a door knocking I open it to see Scott and every body "so Scott why'd the meeting now and where's stiles " Isaac asked "that's why , stiles is missing" I whimpered _my mate is missing!_

Stiles pov

I was thrown against the wall by a the drunk ghost you can only see when your drunk AGAIN! Back on track my sword thrown across the room Dean was unconscious Sam is against the wall I was trying to protect a two teenage boys which was HARD! The ghost started choking me "D-D-Dean S-Sam help me out a little bit please " "sorry stiles ,ima kinda stuck here "Dean on the other hand grabbed the the sword and sliced her like bread "I CAN BREATHE AGAIN!""yah yah stiles you hurt my ears do you know that ""yeah" we got in the Impala and drove back to the motel

When we were in I faceplate in mine and deans bed "ew dude don't put your face in my pillows and blankets ""yes ima going to do that now " i'm going to the bar " "GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!" And just like that stiles is a sleep


	3. Oh The pain nope

*so yeah turns out that I'm not going to delete this because I've gained interest back in this again. You see I somehow lost my interest in this but got it back.k.*

Stiles pov

When I woke up I was greeted with "rise and shine Gemini " with a familiar voice .Dean /Yeah that's right the famous hunter Dean. Older brother of Sam windchester and me, stiles Winchester so yeah just to remind You/ and some stupid music "oh turn off the music player,Dean NOW"said a another familiar voice, Sam "before stiles wakes up"he added "to late for that Sam squats" I said he grumbled something about ~dumb stupid Dean waking up stiles for 82nd time ~ or something like that I didn't hear right "oh I'm sorry stiles I didn't " _wait did he just said he was sorry?!_ "Uuuhh did you just say sorry!?" I asked "uh I think I did" he answered "uhh ok don't do that "I said back to him "trust me lets forget about this"he said and nodded I agreed with him "OK let's move those matters to the side stiles how are you going to get back" Sam said to me "well"

* The cliffhanger well guys I'm sorry that this was short I had a lot of things to do I just thought of a new story on called homicidal Liu x Lydia , just for fun I actually don't like liu that much because of the story is not that good so be warned this is just for fun nothing else *


End file.
